familysffandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Familia SFW:Chat/Logs/7 July 2014
04:31 Tylko ja tak mogę. 04:31 (bp) 04:31 (clap) 04:31 Leję, leję, leję. 04:31 Sru. 04:31 Blat cały mokr 04:31 A ja się ryje z gąbką w łapie. 04:31 o-o 04:32 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0pCp8g-VjOs ... ja wciąż mam taki game boy 04:32 i działa 04:32 Hej ~ 04:32 (hej) 04:32 Hej. 04:32 ~~ 04:33 Ja miałam gameboy'a. :o 04:33 Jakby nie to, 04:33 że wgubiłam grę 04:33 Działałby. 04:33 hmm 04:33 *zgubiłam 04:33 ja mam tylko dwie gry xD 04:34 Ja miałam Mario. QwQ 04:34 ja mam Bathmana i ten z tymi klockami 04:34 Tetris? 04:35 (lag) 04:35 włąśnie 04:35 nożyk na czarną godzine o-o 04:35 *właśnie 04:35 pod poduszką kanapy <3 04:35 na wypadek włamania 04:35 żebyś wiedziałą 04:35 lub przybcie Fabiana? 04:35 ja kiedyś wygrzebałam takiego z odmętów starych zabawek braci 04:35 *przybycie 04:35 a nożyczki mam na szafce nocnej xD 04:35 ja tam pegasusa znalazlam (nie moge) 04:35 w kazdym razie 04:35 na tamtym 04:35 (cwaniak) 04:36 byla tylko gra 04:36 w jajka 04:36 znam to xD 04:36 taka prowizorka, co wilkiem od polki do polki sterujesz zeby zlapac jajka 04:36 xD 04:36 Grałam. 04:36 te piksele 04:36 chyba nawet ktoś to recenzował 04:36 hmm 04:36 w dwoch kolorach gra tylko 04:36 aż poszukam 04:36 to były czasy xD 04:36 nie to co dziś 04:37 ale te gry zawsze takie prowizoryczne 04:37 ale jakie trudne 04:37 znalazłam https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DXa5cv7Y7Jo 04:37 jak mało żyć 04:37 game over i od nowa wszystko 04:37 a nie kurde 04:37 nieskonczonosc zyc 04:37 wiecznie 04:37 i wgl rozgrywka coraz latwiejsza 04:37 .... 04:37 zw 04:37 gracz wgl nie musi myśleć o-o 04:37 i jeszcze czesto te podpowiedzi celowe 04:37 ze np kamera od razu nakierowywuje cie tam 04:38 gdzie masz isc 04:38 a nie samemu poglowkowac 04:38 plaster o-o 04:38 palec rozcięty 04:38 a dopiero zaczełam 04:38 pamiętam jak w Mario grałam i zawsze ta wiadomość, że Księżniczka jest w innym zamku 04:38 o-o 04:38 jeszcze fajną grą był Parg o-o 04:38 ... 04:38 niby 3D i wgl 04:38 ale to było zacne 04:38 klasa 1-3 kółko informatyczne 04:38 i sie w to łupało xD 04:38 mam to w wersji na obecne PC 04:39 http://chomikuj.pl/KOGUT5/Gry/PARG,324315367.7z 04:40 Mogę wam 04:41 .. 04:41 nie dokończyłam 04:41 Bo mi pudełko z farbami spadło... 04:41 Mogę was o coś zapytać? (mp) 04:41 pamiętam jak Al i Prezes kupowali gumę Turbo tylko dla naklejek, a gumę podpalali na masce samochodu sąsiada (nie moge) 04:41 pytaj 04:41 No bo... Ja chciałam startować w konkursie na Fan Arta Karolka... 04:41 No i.. 04:41 Ja mam pytanie.. 04:41 http://www.tinypic.pl/o2f6lds3imix 04:42 Czy to jest dobry pomysł? 04:42 (bp) 04:42 Karolek to youtuber? 04:42 wat o-o 04:42 Tak... 04:42 >_> 04:42 Lis jest najlepszym krytykiem xD 04:42 dokładnie xD 04:42 <_< 04:43 ale co ja o-o 04:43 nawet shin każdy szczegół znajdzie 04:43 co nawet mi? 04:43 zwlaszcza mi xD 04:43 shiri się pyta czy to http://www.tinypic.pl/o2f6lds3imix się nadaje na konkrs 04:43 PATRCYCJA SKASOWAŁA MÓJ KOMENT NA BLOGU D: 04:44 (serio) 04:44 w sumie sie spodziewałam ale >_> 04:44 a co napisałaś? 04:44 zhejtowałam jej niespójność pisowni ;w; 04:44 (cwaniak) 04:44 że raz mówi ze ma wszystkich dośc a potem dziekuje i wgl 04:45 miała cię dość 04:45 a potem ci podziękowała 04:45 (nie moge) 04:45 tak tylko potrafi Srampirka6969 04:45 pierdole co za nick (xdd) 04:45 taki nick ma 16-latka 04:45 .... 04:46 a ludzie mówią że Shin Arei brzmi niepoważnie o-o 04:46 wgl Shin Arei 04:46 i mnie biorą za faceta o-o 04:46 wbija ktoś na pewniaka na panel 04:46 szuka prowadzącego 04:46 a tam prowadząca o-o 04:47 i takie " o-o " 04:48 co on ma w lewej łapie? o-o 04:48 ... 04:48 Kto? 04:48 o-o 04:49 ten po lewej 04:49 ooo hejta czuje xD 04:49 powiedziałabym że to zapalniczka 04:49 xD 04:49 ale coś nie tak z tym kciukiem 04:49 Bo to zapalniczka. 04:49 >_> 04:49 A kciuk do dupy. 04:49 Wiem. 04:49 (xdD) 04:49 Kciuk do dupy? 04:49 To taki prowizoryczny. 04:49 Anal? 04:50 wgl ta łapa 04:50 wiesz? to to popraw xD 04:50 (69) 04:50 jest bliżej 04:50 a jest mniejsza 04:50 od tej co siekiere trzyma 04:50 czy toporek 04:50 nie wiem co to 04:50 xD 04:50 no chyba, ze to tylko tak wygląda, bo tam namazałaś troche (wytrzeszcz) 04:50 nienawidze wycinać liter o-o 04:51 emm 04:51 Nie wiem.. 04:51 Chyba tego nie zrobię. 04:51 hmm 04:51 Lis widzę, że lecisz na całego 04:51 z krytyką 04:51 Lisa zawsze xD 04:51 I dobrze~~ 04:52 a tam jak jest słomiana/trawiasta spódnica przy widelcu jest przerwa o-o 04:53 ide chyba po lody o-o 04:53 Lisu.. 04:53 To głupi szkic. 04:53 >_> 04:53 shin, nawet ty nie możesz znieść kretyki? 04:53 też wzięłam tę opcję pod uwagę 04:53 ale pomyślałam 04:53 (nie moge) 04:53 że potem będziesz kolorować 04:53 i dasz kresik 04:53 w ten sam sposób 04:53 o-o 04:53 i znowu będzie przetwa 04:53 (really) 04:53 więc tak tylko mowie (bp) 04:53 no to tylko te dłonie dopracuj 04:54 i będzie git (cwaniak) 04:54 *kreski 04:54 *przerwa 04:55 Nie ten guzik. >_> 04:55 ręka mi odpada o-o 04:55 to ją sobie przyklej o-o 04:55 po godzinie siłki mnie tak ręce nie bolą 04:55 (nie moge) 04:55 * MatrixMartis podaje klej 04:55 jak po wycinaniu liter xD 04:56 MAM KLEJ 04:56 BYŁ W LODÓWCE 04:56 (cwaniak) 04:56 OBOK SENSU ŻYCIA o-o 04:56 a logika poszła robić pranie? 04:56 trzymasz sens życia w lodówce? 04:56 tak o-o 04:56 za sałatą? 04:56 dobrze, że w lodówce a nie w kiblu 04:56 Sens życia jest tam gdzie twój klej~~ 04:56 między klejem a sałatą o-o 04:56 by sie nie czuł samotny o-o 04:56 (nie moge) 04:57 zaprawde powiadam wam 04:57 gdzie klej twój 04:57 tam i sens życia twój o-o 04:57 jak to powiedziałaś to zaczęło padać o-o 04:57 lol 04:57 takie słońce 04:57 pełno ludzi 04:57 a tu deszcz 04:57 (nie moge) 04:57 (xdd) 04:57 co sie dzieje 04:57 xd 04:57 u mnie cały dzień grad pada 04:58 chodzi za mną lady gaga o-o 04:58 czego chce? 04:58 o-o 04:58 wyszłam na balkon 04:58 pacze 04:58 pada 04:58 troche 04:58 ludzie znie zwracaja na to uwagi 04:58 patrze w gore 04:58 w dol 04:58 zrobiłaś zdjęcie? 04:58 prawo lewo 04:58 prawo 04:58 Lisuu~~ 04:58 zaraz 04:58 lewo 04:58 TĘCZA 04:58 (nie moge) 04:58 .. 04:58 Właśnie miałam mówić... 04:59 Ale to zaraz.. 04:59 >_> 05:00 jj 05:00 moj pies... 05:00 To jest jednak najlepszy. QwQ 05:01 tęcza? o-o 05:01 Przyjdę wkurzona do domu. 05:01 Właże po schodach 05:01 Szczeka, skomli. 05:01 Wchodzę 05:01 Jak si enie rzuci z radości. 05:01 Morde mi całą wylizał. 05:01 o-o 05:01 Skacze, łasi się jak kot. 05:02 Radochy miał... 05:02 mój pies mnie hejtuje o-o 05:02 Mój mnie chyba lubi... 05:02 szczeka i rzuca sie z zębami na nogawki jak wbijam do domu o-o 05:02 Co innego Maksa... 05:02 Przypomniałam sobie, 05:02 mnie Makoś lubi o-o 05:02 czuję z nim więź 05:02 że miała wrzucać filma z Łatkiem.. 05:03 Jeżu, gorąco o-0o 05:03 hmm 05:03 jest wredny okrutny jak ja o-o 05:03 Hej Kubi., 05:03 taki kochany 05:03 i ma imię po moim braciaku o-o 05:03 i charakter też (bp) 05:03 nie, charakter ma po mnie~ 05:03 chociaż to prawie to samo o-o 05:03 najlepsze jest ze wierze że to samczyk 05:03 pół roku później będzie płacz jak będzie samiczka xD 05:05 moje ręce 7-7 05:06 zw 05:06 skończyłam napis ;w; 05:06 jeszcze ta zasrana 10 o-o 05:07 Kub? 05:07 (lag) 05:08 Jaaa c: 05:08 kiedy wbiłaś? 05:08 dopiero cię zauważyłam xd 05:08 bo to Kub (bp) 05:09 Przed chwilą xD 05:09 (fa) 05:09 shin jak zwykle miła xD 05:09 dla naszego (fa) 05:09 of course~ 05:09 Pfffy~ 05:10 http://files.tinypic.pl/i/00549/6u0128jirhsi.jpg 05:10 http://files.tinypic.pl/i/00549/ioqk54xm1ol3.jpg 05:11 I SEE RAINBOW IN THE SKY~ 05:11 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o5FEAee1UzA zabierzcie te piosenke ode mnie o-o 05:11 ZABIERZCIE 05:11 ! 05:12 Bad romance~~ 05:12 Rainbow! Duble rainboooow, coś tam tam! 05:12 Ra ra ra-ah ahah ra-ma~~ 05:13 ma-ah gaga oh-lalala 05:13 want your bad ronace ~(69) 05:15 (lol) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NZKSiVNVpqQ 05:15 Tak męsko brzmi QwQ 05:17 (lol) http://mcl-alexy.tumblr.com/post/90904275849/spin-the-bottle 05:17 UWAGA! SF yaoi 05:19 xDDDDDDDDDDDDDD 05:19 Czemu mi się to podobało?! xD 05:20 Biedna Viola xD 05:20 Wait... 05:20 Viola to ja! D: 05:22 ja wiecznie w Violi widzę Kubi i na odwrót 05:22 tak mi się utarło 05:22 że Kub taka podobna jest (bp) 05:22 xD 05:22 kAZIO NIE NOSI GACI? 05:22 D; 05:22 D: 05:22 cholera 05:22 wydało się 05:23 xD 05:23 Martuuuś... 05:23 * Kubiana szykuje sie na łowy spodni xD 05:23 * MatrixMartis chowa się przed zboczeńcem Kub 05:23 rozumiem, ze to jest ciąg dalszy tego komiksu? 05:23 (nie moge) 05:24 (nie moge) 05:24 Mwahahaha xD 05:24 Power of Viola! xD 05:24 będzie ciąg dalszy ja mi tu wbije Ann 05:24 emm 05:24 ~~ 05:24 Shiri 05:24 nie patrz się 05:24 Lisu z poker fejsem ściąga pory (xdd) 05:24 (nie moge) 05:24 (nie moge) 05:24 Lisu... 05:24 Lysu.. 05:24 LISU o-o 05:25 tak shin 05:25 ...Shin a to nie ty byłaś familiowym Lysem? (lag) 05:25 ja siedzę w twojej głowie zawsze xD 05:25 tak jak wymienialas postaci z malego księcia 05:25 ja byłam everything at once (xdd) 05:25 to wszystkich dałaś z małej litery 05:25 wiem xD 05:25 a lisa z dużej 05:25 i ja pytam sie dlaczego lis z dużej 05:25 (xdd) 05:25 a ty tlumaczysz 05:25 ze ci babka mowila 05:25 widzisz jak ja cie kocham ~ 05:25 ze sie z duzej pisze 05:25 tylko ze ty 05:25 hug? ;w; 05:25 wszystkie postacie napisalas małą 05:25 oprocz lisa 05:25 (nie moge) 05:25 *wystawia łapy do huga* 05:25 a teraz możecie się pocałować xd 05:26 haha (bp) ... (nie.) 05:26 Ogłaszam was mężem i żoną... 05:26 >_> 05:26 *huga lisę mimo to* 05:26 o-o 05:26 (lol) 05:26 Też chce Huga! Q_Q... Martuś? >D 05:26 ślub został zawarty 05:26 ... 05:26 powiedziała Shiri któa sie ohajtałą z internetem (ty2) 05:26 a co mi tam 05:26 (tyy2) 05:26 xD 05:26 (bp) 05:26 Nie ja. 05:26 * MatrixMartis tuli Kub 05:26 Tylko Lisa. 05:26 YEEEY! QWQ 05:26 Shiri ma traumę 05:26 i urazę do mnie 05:26 * Kubiana Huga Mart QWQ 05:26 Martisu o-o 05:26 Nosił wilk kilka razy i ponieśli wilka. 05:26 od tamtej pory 05:26 (bp) 05:26 (bp) 05:27 a ja myślałam 05:27 że to było 05:27 "nosił Lis kilka razy i powiesili lisa" o-o 05:27 czy coś... 05:27 ah ta pamięć >_> 05:27 ja już nie wnikam gdzie ty sobie Lis wpkłądałaś 05:27 *wycofuje się* 05:27 http://pl.wiktionary.org/wiki/nosi%C5%82_wilk_razy_kilka,_ponie%C5%9Bli_i_wilka 05:27 *wkładałaś 05:27 xDDDDDDDDDD 05:27 znowu Lis z dużej litery widzę 05:27 xd 05:28 ._. 05:28 przepraszam? xD 05:28 PRZEPRASZAM XD 05:29 O nie, powrót przepraszającego grzyba! D: 05:29 o-o 05:29 Kub 05:29 A właśnie Lisu.. zrobiłam solucje do odcinka 22 ale mi zabrakło PA na replay i tylko jest opisana opcja z nieprzyjęciem propozycji amber i kompletnie zapomn9iałam o screenach.. więc tak jakby zostawiła ci coś do uzupełnienia xD 05:29 pomyślałam o tym samym xD 05:29 O NIE! POWRÓ KUB MENTUSA o-o 05:29 Dobrze, że zrobiłaś 05:29 bo mi się nic nie chce 05:29 (bp) 05:29 moje serce wypełnia hejt ;w; 05:29 (cwaniak) 05:29 O nie, powrót podlicy Shin! o-o 05:29 o-o 05:29 (tyy2) 05:29 musiałam poprawiać po jakimś mentusie 05:29 Ej! spokój mi tu! 05:29 będziesz chciała ze mną gadać o-o 05:30 będziesz chciała żebym przyjechała do krakowa o-o 05:30 Chciałam! To ty nie chcesz znów korzystać z LINE, choć masz! Q_Q 05:30 (emo) 05:30 o-o 05:30 JA TO MAM ODINSTALOWANE JUŻ o-o 05:30 z pół roku temu to odinstalowałam o-o 05:30 ...To czemu nie mówisz? xD 05:30 poza tym jest coś takiego jak komórka o-o 05:31 Ale LINE ma fajne emoty xD 05:31 ja pierdole (fw) 05:31 czatan ma najlepsze emoty i tak (bp) 05:32 Kub jest mentusem i tego nie docenia o-o 05:32 Shin jest wredotą i mnie tępi o-o 2014 07 07